What do the following two equations represent? $4x-3y = -1$ $-4x+3y = 1$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-3y = -1$ $-3y = -4x-1$ $y = \dfrac{4}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+3y = 1$ $3y = 4x+1$ $y = \dfrac{4}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.